1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a portable carrying apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable sac for carrying a stroller on a user's back and including open top and bottom end portions for allowing the stroller to be rolled while housed within the sac.
2. Prior Art
The use of strollers, backpacks and other child-supporting devices of various design are known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers, backpacks and other child-supporting devices and heretofore utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed.
People who travel to vacation destinations often spend a great mount of time touring that vacation destination on foot. For example, if a person travels to an amusement park or a museum, the entire time at such a destination is spent walking from one attraction to another. When people travel on vacation, they often carry a substantial amount of equipment with them. The equipment that is carried typically includes cameras, food, water, rain gear, sun tanning lotions and the like. If people are travelling with children, the amount of materials that must be carried while walking increases dramatically. Items such as diaper bags, strollers, bottles and the like must now be carried. Likewise, if a vacation is taken at the beach, yet additional equipment must be carried. Such equipment includes beach chairs, umbrellas, playpens, towels, blankets and the like.
In prior art, there have been a number of devices to assist people carry a large amount of equipment as they walk. Such prior art devices commonly fall into the categories of backpacks, carry bags or pull carts. The preferred choice of vacationers for carrying equipment while walking is a cart or stroller. In prior art, there are many types of carts and strollers intended for different purposes. Carts and strollers can hold a large amount of equipment and often include a collapsible umbrella for protection from harsh elements.
Yet, a person can pull same with minimum effort. Unfortunately, such strollers often require a person to maintain both hands thereon and thereby do not allow free movement of an operator's hands. Furthermore, at vacation spots such as a beach, for example, a stroller cannot rolled on the sand and, therefore, must be carried. This causes obvious shortcomings.